Abattre le mur
by sous le saule
Summary: [Suite d'"Entrouvrir la porte"] Entrouvrir la porte n'était qu'un premier pas. Il en faudra d'autres avant que Crowley puisse accepter et exprimer ce qu'il ressent. Démolir un mur millénaire demande une patience d'ange.


_Note: Cette fic est dédiée à NotASpaceAlien qui, sur ao3 (où vous pouvez trouver la traduction en anglais), avait manifesté son intérêt pour une suite à "Entrouvrir la porte". Merci à Lunasong365, betareader pour la version française et traductrice pour la version anglaise. Sans oublier qu'elle a été une oreille attentive aux moments où j'ai eu des doutes en écrivant cette histoire. Comprenez: du début à la fin._

* * *

Deux éclats de rire retentirent à l'unisson dans le salon éclairé par les seules lumières changeantes de l'immense écran de télévision. Aziraphale commençait à comprendre pourquoi Crowley aimait tant cette série, même si l'ange soupçonnait vaguement que son euphorie lui faisait probablement trouver le vif échange de répliques entre Sophia et Dorothy plus drôle qu'il ne l'était en réalité. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que Crowley, qui prenait rarement l'initiative des contacts physiques, avait glissé sa main dans celle d'Aziraphale et s'employait à tracer, du pouce, de lents cercles sur le dos de celle-ci.

L'ange inclina doucement la tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, qui accueillit le geste sans le moindre signe d'inconfort. Aziraphale se détendit tout à fait, gagné peu à peu par l'engourdissante sensation d'être plongé dans un bain délicieusement chaud. Percevoir l'amour des humains lui causait d'agréables fourmillements, mais jamais cet amour ne lui était personnellement adressé comme l'était celui qui irradiait de Crowley en ce moment. Aziraphale ferma les yeux pour mieux s'immerger dans l'ivresse qui l'envahissait.

Il en fut brutalement tiré par la soudaine tension de l'épaule sous sa tempe. Il comprit qu'il avait pensé tout haut et se gifla mentalement. Il le savait, pourtant, que ces trois mots tétanisaient Crowley. Quelques mois plus tôt, il avait commis l'erreur de croire que le démon était prêt à les entendre. Depuis, l'ange les avait soigneusement gardés pour lui. Et lorsque cela devenait trop difficile, il les murmurait après s'être assuré que Crowley était profondément endormi.

Aziraphale ne bougea pas d'un pouce et retint son souffle, comme si faire semblant de rien pouvait rattraper les mots téméraires. Il pouvait presque entendre se bousculer les pensées dans le crâne de Crowley, qui continuait à fixer l'écran avec une attention exagérée. Un long silence inconfortable s'étira. Finalement, la main de Crowley, qui s'était figée, pressa brièvement celle d'Aziraphale. Celui-ci serra celle du démon en retour. _J'ai compris, tout va bien._

Mais l'épisode se termina sans que Crowley ne rie plus une seule fois, malgré les efforts d'Aziraphale pour s'esclaffer aux moments adéquats, espérant l'entrainer à sa suite. Le démon n'attendit pas la fin du générique pour éteindre le poste.

« Je voudrais te dire que… » commença l'ange avec appréhension. Crowley détestait ce genre de conversation mais il fallait l'empêcher de se mettre à ressasser ce qui s'était passé.

Sans un mot, le démon battit en retraite dans la cuisine et, lui qui n'avait jamais fait la vaisselle autrement qu'en un claquement de doigts, entreprit de laver les plats et assiettes abandonnés sur la table après le dîner, comme si c'était la tâche la plus importante qu'il ait jamais eu à accomplir de toute sa vie.

Après avoir retenu un soupir, Aziraphale s'empara d'un torchon.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que tu éprouves, » fit-il d'un ton apaisant en essuyant consciencieusement une assiette.

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu crèves d'envie que je les dise ? » répliqua agressivement Crowley en mettant le saladier dans l'évier avec plus de force que nécessaire, soulevant une gerbe d'eau et de mousse.

« Je ne… »

« Oh si ! N'oublie pas que, si tu perçois ce que les gens ressentent, moi je sais ce qu'ils désirent. Et tu es tout le temps - tout le temps ! » répéta-t-il en haussant la voix « en train de vouloir que je fasse des choses dont je ne suis pas capable. »

L'ange s'apprêtait à démentir avec véhémence quand il réalisa, avec un certain malaise, que ce n'était pas totalement faux.

« Je suis désolé, » finit-il par murmurer. « Je suppose que c'est parce que… ça voudrait dire que tu te sens en sécurité… c'est tout ce qui m'importe. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? » lâcha Crowley entre ses dents, les yeux résolument rivés sur la mousse qui commençait à s'affaisser dans l'évier.

« Ca ne fait rien. Je continuerai juste à essayer, » répondit simplement Aziraphale. Mais il savait que c'était un de ces jours où rien de ce qu'il pourrait dire ou faire ne parviendrait à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au démon. Ces jours-là, Crowley était rattrapé par ses doutes et le mur derrière lequel il se retranchait semblait aussi solide qu'au début, comme si le patient travail de sape d'Aziraphale, qui l'effritait lentement, avait été réduit à néant.

L'ange s'approcha pour passer une main réconfortante dans le dos du démon, mais ce dernier interrompit son élan :

« Il se fait tard. Je suis fatigué. »

« D'accord. » Aziraphale baissa la main à contrecœur et alla chercher son manteau. « A demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu d'espace. »

« Je comprends, » dit Aziraphale quand il eut digéré cette annonce. Planté de l'autre côté du comptoir de la cuisine, il ouvrit la bouche, hésita, la referma. Mais avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna :

« Tu auras beau essayer de me tenir à distance, je ne renoncerai pas. A moins que je ne sois sûr que c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Alors, s'il te plait, ne m'oblige pas à revenir faire le siège devant ta porte en me laissant sans nouvelles trop longtemps, d'accord ? »

Crowley leva enfin les yeux vers lui et acquiesça furtivement.

* * *

 _Laisser de l'espace. S'en tenir à un message par jour. Bref, anodin. « Tu vas bien ? » « Bonne nuit. » Juste pour dire « Je suis toujours là ». Et laisser du temps._

* * *

Là. C'était parfait. Faire un exemple avec le pachira avait incontestablement porté ses fruits. A présent, chaque feuille regorgeait de chlorophylle, chaque fleur arborait des couleurs dignes du Jardin.

C'était de cela dont Crowley avait besoin. Pas de se repasser en boucle les interminables secondes qui avaient suivi la déclaration d'Aziraphale, ces mots qui ne font pas qu'affirmer mais exigent aussi une réponse. Il voulait la dire. C'aurait dû être facile. Mais elle s'était heurtée au rempart qu'il avait cru plus affaibli et, plus elle tardait, plus elle aurait l'air fausse et forcée.

Un poing invisible lui tordant vicieusement les entrailles, il s'était enferré dans la certitude qu'il n'allait pas y arriver. Sa gorge contractée laissait à peine circuler sa respiration étranglée et intermittente, comment aurait-elle pu laisser sortir des mots?

Bon sang ! Chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir fait des progrès, un moment comme celui-là lui démontrait qu'il se leurrait et lui rappelait sans ménagement qu'il n'était pas fait pour aimer. Et pourtant, à l'origine… Mais c'était avant. Avant qu'il aille _flâner_ En Bas. C'avait toujours été moins douloureux de présenter les choses de cette façon. A force de le répéter, il était parvenu à y croire un peu lui-même. Mais cette fois… Cette fois, ce serait la vérité. Il allait s'éloigner de l'amour d'Aziraphale avant que ce dernier l'en exile, en ayant fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait rien à attendre du démon. Crowley était épuisé d'en guetter les signes.

Il fallait le lui annoncer tout de suite. Tant qu'il en avait le courage.

La librairie était déserte. Crowley tenta sa chance au parc. Il n'eut aucun mal à repérer Aziraphale, assis sur leur banc, et il l'observa de loin, s'accordant un peu de temps pour maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains et ignorer l'acidité qui lui brûlait la gorge. Le démon fut frappé par son regard absent et son air abattu. A cause de lui ?

Empêtré dans ses propres sentiments, il n'avait même pas envisagé que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pourrait rendre Aziraphale malheureux. Non. L'ange s'en remettrait vite. C'était le mieux à faire pour tout le monde et rien ne servait de se chercher des prétextes pour reculer.

Aziraphale redressa la tête et l'aperçut. Il se leva et, même à cette distance, Crowley put voir son visage se métamorphoser en une fraction de seconde. Pouvait-il, lui, Crowley, _un démon_ , être celui qui faisait naître un tel sourire ?

L'ange s'avança à sa rencontre et s'immobilisa face à lui, le dévorant du regard sans un mot. Crowley s'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux. Il y lut du soulagement. De la joie, aussi. Une joie si intense et si sincère qu'elle faisait mal au ventre.

Était-il possible, vraiment, que Crowley ait pris une place aussi importante dans l'existence d'Aziraphale que ce dernier dans la sienne ? Cette perspective lui donna le vertige. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de l'ange de lui confier une responsabilité pareille ?

« Je suis venu te dire que… »

Oui, cette fois, ce serait réellement son choix.

« … je suis désolé. »

« Pourquoi ? » interrogea l'ange en inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Parce que… parce que… » Crowley eut un geste d'humeur. « Ah merde ! Je suis intarissable quand il s'agit d'embobiner quelqu'un, mais dans des situations comme celle-ci, je suis incapable d'aligner trois mots ! » s'énerva-t-il.

« Si on marchait un peu ? Ca aide, parfois, » proposa Aziraphale.

Ils arpentèrent les allées en silence. Les plantes faisaient peine à voir. L'air, vibrant, était sec et bien trop chaud pour un début de mois de juin. Mais de lourds nuages sombres s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, promesses d'une pluie à laquelle Londres aspirait depuis plusieurs semaines. Le rythme de la marche, régulier, un pas après l'autre, apaisa un peu le flot tumultueux des pensées du démon, qui reprit la parole d'une voix sourde :

« Depuis que je suis sur Terre, j'ai passé mon existence à rendre celle des autres misérable. Je ne sais pas comment on rend quelqu'un heureux. »

« Oh, Crowley… » dit Aziraphale d'un ton peiné. « Tu n'as pas à faire quoi que ce soit pour me _rendre_ heureux. Je le suis. Je m'en veux que tu aies pu croire le contraire. »

Crowley mâchonna longuement l'intérieur de sa joue avant d'objecter amèrement :

« Tu fais de ton mieux pour cacher ta frustration, mais c'est aussi aisément décelable pour un démon que l'amour l'est pour un ange. Je suis conscient que tu n'arrêtes pas de réfréner les mots que tu voudrais dire et les gestes que tu as envie de faire, parce que je ne suis pas foutu d'y répondre. »

Aziraphale eut l'air ennuyé d'avoir été si transparent.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça. C'est parce que je sais que ça te met mal à l'aise. Mais… » Son haussement d'épaules signifia clairement qu'il ne se déroberait pas maintenant que Crowley avait mis le sujet sur le tapis. « … j'admets que ce n'est pas facile de me retenir. Parce que ce que je ressens pour toi me donne parfois l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. »

Cette sensation, Crowley la connaissait parfaitement. Elle était exaltante et terrifiante. Il avait souvent essayé, en pure perte, de la museler. S'il s'y accoutumait, comment ferait-il quand Aziraphale le renverrait à sa vie d'avant ? Découvrir que l'ange l'éprouvait aussi fit vaciller un peu plus la résolution du démon.

« Oui, j'aimerais pouvoir l'exprimer davantage. Mais est-ce que ça m'empêche d'être heureux avec toi ? Non, » continua Aziraphale d'un ton sans appel.

Fallait-il vraiment qu'il rende les choses si difficiles ?

« Arrête d'être si... gentil ! D'accord, tu es un ange, la patience est une vertu, et toutes ces conneries, mais tu dois quand même bien voir que tu perds ton temps avec moi ! »

« Tu crois que je reste avec toi au nom de je ne sais quel devoir céleste ? » Cette fois, Aziraphale perdit son flegme. Il s'arrêta net en plein milieu du chemin et s'il y avait eu des promeneurs autour d'eux, ils n'auraient probablement pas loupé une miette de ses paroles. Heureusement, le parc était en train de se vider à l'approche de l'orage. « Tu ne vois pas que c'est parce que… oui, je suis désolé, mais je vais le dire puisque, tout compte fait, tu as manifestement besoin de l'entendre plus souvent: c'est parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je ne suis pas "gentil" ; je suis fou amoureux de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. C'est si difficile à comprendre ? »

Sa colère retomba aussi vite qu'elle était montée, laissant Crowley abasourdi. Il était toujours en train d'assimiler lentement ce qu'Aziraphale venait de dire quand celui-ci reprit, plus posément:

« Et même si tu ne parviens pas à le dire, je sais que tu m'aimes. Et ce n'est pas seulement parce que je suis un ange que je le sais. C'est surtout parce que tu me le montres tous les jours. A la façon dont tu me regardes quand tu crois que je ne le vois pas. Quand tu me demandes comment s'est passée ma journée et que tu m'écoutes me plaindre de mes clients pendant une demi-heure. Ou quand tu viens me chercher avec la Bentley en disant qu'il fait trop froid ou trop sombre pour que tu me laisses marcher – et c'est absolument adorable parce que, sérieusement, que veux-tu qu'il m'arrive ? Et j'ai beau être distrait, j'ai bien remarqué que la tasse de chocolat que j'oublie pendant des heures, plongé dans un livre, est toujours à la bonne température parce que tu la réchauffes en douce. Depuis que nous avons cessé d'être ennemis, tu as toujours été celui de nous deux qui prenait le plus soin de l'autre. Ce n'est pas grave si les mots te sont difficiles. Je n'en ai pas besoin. »

Mais toutes ces choses étaient _faciles_. Crowley les faisait naturellement - comment aurait-il pu ne pas prendre soin de son ange ? Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'elles représentaient, pour Aziraphale, autant de « je t'aime » non formulés. Peut-être Crowley n'était-il pas tout à fait un cas désespéré, après tout.

Comme, stupéfait par cette révélation, il restait sans réaction, Aziraphale ajouta :

« Je sais que notre relation te confronte à des doutes et des craintes que tu aurais préféré ignorer. Je ne peux qu'imaginer à quel point c'est compliqué. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu trouves qu'elle en vaut la peine, que _nous_ en valons la peine. »

On en revenait là. Comme si la balade les avait ramenés au point de départ. Face à lui, il y avait le chemin où il pouvait se contenter de flâner en feignant la désinvolture, et celui, ardu, qui menait quelque part. De l'autre côté du mur, vers Aziraphale qui l'attendait, l'encourageait et lui tendait la main.

Un dernier rayon de soleil, échappé de justesse, nimba de lumière dorée les boucles d'Aziraphale, qui guettait sa réponse avec un air un peu incertain et plein d'espoir. Crowley, la bouche entrouverte, perdit le fil de ses pensées.

Il se secoua enfin. _Tant qu'à faire un choix, fais le bon, bougre d'idiot! Comment as-tu pu envisager de faire une croix sur une chance pareille?_

« Oui! » dit-il avec ferveur.

Le sourire d'Aziraphale aurait pu illuminer les recoins les plus sombres des Enfers. Ils se regardèrent un long moment puis, d'un accord tacite, se remirent en marche, leurs mains se frôlant parfois comme par accident. Ils contournèrent le kiosque à musique et s'arrêtèrent au milieu du pont bleu qui enjambait le lac à demi asséché. Accoudés à la balustrade, ils contemplèrent les ondulations qui troublaient l'étendue d'eau au gré des rafales de vent. Les rides naissaient, se propageaient et allaient mourir contre la rive, en une incessante agitation qui empêchait le ciel, de plus en plus en noir, de se refléter à la surface.

« Et toi, tu es heureux ? » demanda abruptement Aziraphale, comme si le cheminement de ses réflexions venait de le mener à cette question.

Elle décontenança Crowley. Il n'avait jamais osé se le dire en ces termes. Un démon pouvait être satisfait, voire content. Mais heureux ? Il fut étonné que la réponse lui apparaisse avec une telle évidence.

« Oui. » Après un temps, il expliqua, avec une grimace penaude : « C'est juste que c'était compliqué de m'en rendre compte quand j'étais mort de trouille. J'ai… hum… tendance à me comporter comme un crétin comme j'ai peur. »

« En 6000 ans, tu penses bien que ça ne m'avait pas échappé, » badina Aziraphale.

Crowley fit un sourire en coin avant de se redresser, à nouveau sérieux.

« J'ai beaucoup à apprendre… et à désapprendre, » ajouta-t-il après une hésitation. « Alors si tu dis encore… enfin, tu sais… tu ne m'en voudras pas s'il me faut un peu de temps avant d'être prêt à… ? »

« Est-ce que tu essaies de me faire comprendre que je pourrais… de temps en temps… ? »

« En attendant mieux, je crois que je devrais pouvoir au moins… gérer ça sans paniquer. »

Les yeux brillants, Aziraphale amorça un mouvement mais le réprima aussitôt. Pas assez vite pour qu'il échappe à Crowley, qui ouvrit les bras. Son compagnon lui lança un coup d'œil surpris avant de s'y jeter avec une petite exclamation de joie.

Aziraphale n'avait jamais osé renouveler sa première étreinte après avoir constaté la réaction de Crowley et ce dernier sentait que l'ange prenait garde à ne pas le serrer trop fort. Ca ne l'empêcha pas d'être immédiatement submergé par la sensation d'un corset entravant ses gestes et sa respiration.

 _Tu peux y arriver,_ se répéta-t-il comme une incantation.

Il tâcha de calmer l'affolement qui le gagnait en se concentrant sur Aziraphale. Sur la douce chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, dans le creux de son cou où l'ange avait enfoui son visage. Sur l'abandon avec lequel Aziraphale accueillait son contact. Sur son soupir de bien-être lorsque les bras de Crowley finirent par l'enlacer maladroitement. Un soupir presque inaudible et pourtant immanquable pour le démon.

L'air s'emplit de l'odeur envoûtante de la terre craquelée buvant avec avidité. Les premières gouttes qui mouchetaient le sol poussiéreux (quand s'était-il mis à pleuvoir?) devinrent des flaques, et le parc ne fut plus qu'un long voile d'eau se déroulant sans fin. Malgré les bourrasques qui les giflaient sans répit, l'ange ne semblait pas vouloir trouver un autre abri que les bras de Crowley.

Le malaise reflua, pas tout à fait mais suffisamment pour que Crowley se mette à percevoir ce qu'il y avait de rassurant à être blotti contre Aziraphale, dont les courbes moelleuses avaient toujours servi à dissimuler la force.

Il réalisa subitement à quel point son propre corps, comme tous ceux qu'il avait habités à travers les époques, avait souffert de ce manque de contact. A quel point lui, dans sa véritable essence, avait été privé de ce qui permettait de toucher l'autre et de se laisser toucher : la confiance. Une perte dont, comme tous les anges déchus, il s'était efforcé de bâillonner la douleur.

Il pouvait dénouer ces liens et respirer librement, désormais. La tête renversée en arrière, il laissa la pluie tiède ruisseler sur son visage.

Quand il baissa les yeux, il vit qu'Aziraphale le dévisageait.

« Tu es trempé, » murmura l'ange au milieu du martèlement assourdissant des lourdes gouttes.

Comme s'il n'avait pas, lui aussi, les cheveux dégoulinants et les vêtements détrempés qui lui collaient à la peau. Et probablement, comme Crowley, l'eau qui s'insinuait dans les chaussures. Cela faisait une éternité que le démon ne s'était pas senti aussi bien.

Aziraphale écarta une mèche plaquée sur le front de Crowley puis posa la main sur sa joue, avec une expression qui lui chavira le coeur. N'était-ce pas le bon jour pour tenter…? Peut-être qu'il pourrait…

« Mon ange… je… »

Le fracas du tonnerre, tout proche, le coupa net et les fit sursauter tous les deux. Devant la mimique de Crowley, Aziraphale éclata d'un rire sonore qui se communiqua bientôt au démon.

D'accord. Il bataillerait avec les mots une autre fois. Il s'empara de la main qu'Aziraphale avait laissée contre son visage et en embrassa la paume. Un large pan du mur s'était écroulé aujourd'hui et Crowley ne doutait plus qu'ensemble, ils abattraient un par un ceux qui subsistaient encore.


End file.
